


a slow start

by birdjay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay/pseuds/birdjay
Summary: It’s a gorgeous sight, Steve spread out like this. He wants to lick, wants to bite, wants inside where he’s hot and tight. Wants to make Steve make that gasping noise that he loves so much.All in good time.





	a slow start

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [specialhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell), who was kind enough to look it over VERY quickly.
> 
> i had this floating around in my docs for awhile. thought i'd finish it up and get it up for you guys, so here you go! it's shameless pwp, but what are ya gonna do?

“What are you even doing back there?” Steve asks, voice rough. He’s face down on their bed, hands held above his head by Bucky’s metal hand. He’d been begging for it, asking in increasingly desperate pleas. Bucky’d had enough of his whining and pushed him into the bed like this. He was straddling his ass, rocking gently against him.

Steve wiggles again, trying to get enough leverage to push back against Bucky.

"Taking my time," Bucky states, using his free hand to grab one ass cheek and squeeze. He pushes Steve's wrists into the mattress further, and quietly says, "Don't move."

Steve keens quietly, but dutifully keeps his wrists where they are. Bucky knows him, knows how much he wants to move, to drag and pull and make Bucky go exactly where he wants him. He's a bossy bottom, always has been, always will be. He’d never want him any other way.

Bucky pulls Steve's cheeks apart, looking down at him carefully, like he's got all the time in the world. He watches Steve clench as the chill of the air reaches him. It’s a gorgeous sight, him spread out like this. He wants to lick, wants to bite, wants inside where he’s hot and tight. Wants to make Steve make that gasping noise that he loves so much. 

All in good time.

"You want me?" Bucky asks, like he doesn't already know the answer. He's known the answer since that morning, when Steve was rutting up against him, half-asleep. He'd made him wait, made him beg for it. It’ll be all the sweeter for him now that he’s getting what he wants.

Steve chokes in response. "Buck, Jesus Christ, you know I do." 

"You sure?" Bucky asks, voice quiet. He lets go of Steve's ass to reach back behind him, to where he'd dropped the bottle of lube earlier. He’d...not really planned for this, but he’d seen where it was going. It hadn’t taken but a stretch to the nightstand and a rummage through the drawer to be prepared. 

"I'm the one who tackled you in here!"

"So?" Bucky asks, uncapping the bottle with a loud  _snickt_ noise. 

Steve stills underneath him, one muscle in a thick thigh twitching. 

"So would you put something in me already?"

"Tsk," Bucky says, shaking his head. He drips lube onto the first three fingers of his right hand. He takes one finger, and starts at the top of Steve's crack, and slowly slips it right to where Steve wants him most. He's hot here, he's always hot here. Bucky wants inside, but he's not giving in that easily. Not after all this show. He'd promised Steve he was taking his time, he's not changing his mind like that. Not when he knows how it drives Steve up the wall when he's desperate like this.

Bucky moves his finger down further, right over the pucker of Steve's hole. He stills it there, pressing just gently enough that Steve can feel him, and want more. 

"Hrk," Steve says, shifting slightly underneath Bucky. He presses his hips up and back, and Bucky shoves them down into the mattress with his dry hand. Steve garbles a few consonants in response.

“What’d I just tell you?” Bucky scolds, using his weight to keep Steve from moving.

“To stay still,” Steve says, in an unrepentant voice. He’s wiggling a little, testing the hold Bucky has on him. If he were a normal man, with normal strength, Steve could have bucked him off easily. But neither one of them can claim to be a normal man, which means Steve would have to put up a hell of a fight to get Bucky off him like this. 

Not to mention the fact that Steve doesn’t _want_ him off. Despite all the arguments and bickering, Steve is exactly where he wants to be.

“And are you doing as I said?” Bucky asks, in a tone of voice that brooks no argument.

“...No,” Steve admits, tension dripping out of his limbs. 

There’s a pause as Bucky strokes the pad of his finger over Steve’s hole. It twitches underneath his touch. 

“Good boy,” Bucky whispers, leaning down enough to press a kiss into Steve’s shoulder blade. Steve whines, high and loud in the back of his throat. “Hush now. You know I’m gonna take care of you…”

Bucky pushes a slick finger inside Steve, moving it slow and syrupy, to pick up a rhythm that barely exists. It’s enough to drive himself mad. How does Steve stand it, when he gives it to him like this? He hums under his breath, moving his finger just a little faster. Watching Steve’s back start to sweat is only making his own skin heat up faster. 

“How many do you want?” Bucky asks, in a gruff voice. He shifts his metal hand a little, just enough that he won’t leave incriminating bruises around Steve’s wrist. Everyone who matters knows about them, but that doesn’t mean they need to see the evidence of what they do together. Not that Steve would mind -- he sure leaves enough hickeys on Bucky’s neck that no one can doubt what they are to each other.

“Th-three?” Steve chokes out, rubbing his face across the sheets. 

“Three,” Bucky confirms, using a second finger to brush along the outside of Steve’s hole. It sends him clenching down on the finger inside, reminding Bucky just how good it’s going to feel later. He strokes softly, trying to get the muscle to relax enough that he can get another finger in without hurting Steve. “You’re so good like this, waiting patiently for me to give you what you need.”

“Mmm,” Steve intones, a shudder arching across his back. Sweat drips down his spine, and Bucky chases it with his tongue, lapping it up and leaving a long wet mark behind. Bucky pulls away, and blows on it, sending Steve’s soft hair standing straight on end. “Fuuuuck,” Steve says, drawing the word out past its normal one syllable. 

“We’ll get there,” Bucky promises, pulling his finger out long enough to add a second to it. He pushes back in slow, letting Steve adjust to the invasion. 

“Sometime today, I hope,” Steve bitches, tilting his hips just a little. 

Bucky stills his fingers in response. He’s got all day. Hell, he’s got all night, too. If Steve doesn’t want to behave, he’ll go get himself off and leave Steve to deal with his own hard-on. He’s stepped away from Steve before when he gets like this, all whiny and demanding. He’ll do it again. It’s no skin off his back to beat one out under the hot spray of the shower. He’s tempted to smack him hard across the swell of his ass, to watch it jiggle and turn red, but he refrains. Later, maybe.

It takes a second for Steve to stop moving, but when he does, it’s like Bucky has a statue between his thighs. Steve babbles apologies. “Sorry, sorry, Buck. I’m sorry, I won’t move again.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky says. He’ll believe it when he sees it. 

“Please, Bucky,” Steve begs, rocking his face across the sheets again. “Please. I’ll be good.”

Bucky makes him wait a solid minute, and then and only then does he start moving his fingers again. It’s a slow, steady rock in and out with a pause to twist his wrist and stretch his fingers apart. He’d made sure to use more lube than they normally do, to make everything slick and easy. Once he’s done here, taking Steve to pieces, he should be able to slide right in to where he belongs. 

Steve makes an unintelligible noise as Bucky drags his fingertips inside him. He’s searching, stretching his fingers out to find Steve’s prostate. He pulls all his fingers out for a split second, only long enough to push in a third. He works them back in slow, taking his time. Bucky stokes him, still keeping that sticky sweet rhythm going all while feeling it out. He knows the second he finds it -- Steve lets out a sharp gasp, and clenches down on him. Bucky hums, happy. 

“There, bun?” Bucky asks, even though he knows. 

“Uh huh,” Steve groans, body tight with tension.

Bucky hums again, sliding his fingers over that particular spot over, and over, and over. Dragging Steve towards pleasure as slowly as he can, stretching this whole thing out until their bodies are singing with it. Bucky chews on his bottom lip as he works, wishing he could do both this and kiss Steve at the same time. He settles for mouthing at the base of Steve’s spine, leaving it slick and wet. 

Steve’s entire body shudders as he moans. Bucky knows without having to look that he’s leaking all over the sheets, cock hard and red. He’s close, close enough that he’s steadily rocking backwards onto Bucky’s fingers. Bucky allows it, only because he’s not pushing for a faster tempo. Steve’s kept the same rhythm, his round ass moving in slow circles as Bucky pushes in and out. 

“I’m...I’m….” Steve mumbles, turning his face away from the mattress. “Buck…”

Bucky keeps at it, stroking him over and over. He can feel it building in the body underneath him, can feel Steve clench down on him in rhythm with his fingers. The bubble is growing larger, and larger, the space between the edges and climax thinning and stretching out until it  _pops_.

Steve comes with a long, drawn out groan, grinding against the mattress and Bucky’s fingers. He breathes heavy, gulping in air like he’s drowning. Bucky slows his movements to a complete stop, leaving his fingers inside for the moment.

“You with me?” Bucky asks, soft. 

Steve nods, barely lifting his head off the bed.

“What do you want, babydoll?” Bucky asks, moving his left hand to cup one half of Steve’s ass. He squeezes gently, disappointed for a brief moment that he can’t feel how warm Steve is here. This hand is only good for pressure, nothing more delicate than that. 

“You,” Steve answers, after a beat. “Inside me.” He turns just enough that he can meet Bucky’s eye. Steve’s face is all red, lines from the sheets denting his cheeks. 

Bucky snorts, squeezing at his ass again. “Any particular way?”

“Just like this,” Steve answers, moving just enough to stick his ass up. He wiggles it once.

Well, who is he to deny him such a simple request? 

Bucky pulls his fingers out with a slick noise, wiping them on a handful of bedding. They’ll strip the bed later, get brand new, freshly washed sheets on before they go to sleep. He’s free to make as much of a mess as he wants right now. Reaching for the lube again, Bucky opens it, and drizzles some on his cock. He strokes himself once or twice, to be sure it’s all spread evenly. And because it feels damn good.

“You gonna be good and stay still for me?” Bucky asks, in a whisper. He lines himself up, but doesn’t push in. Just holds the tip of his dick against Steve’s slick hole. Just enough that he should feel it, just enough to drive Steve insane.

Steve whines, high and harsh, the earlier impatience rearing its ugly head again. “Bucky,  _ please _ .”

“I need you to tell me that you’re gonna be good,” Bucky says, pressing forward just enough that Steve can feel him. He starts to stretch, just starts to let Bucky inside.

“Buck,” Steve groans, smashing his face into the bed again. He pushes backwards, trying for more. Bucky slaps a hand across Steve’s ass with a loud crack. He yelps in surprise. Bucky does it again, a little harder, and Steve relents, going still.

“ _Steve_.”

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ll be good,” Steve says, voice muffled against the sheets. 

Bucky raises an eyebrow Steve can’t see. He doubts Steve’s sincerity, but he’s keyed up enough himself that he wants inside already. He wants to chase his own pleasure now, wants to give in and fuck Steve through the bed. Bucky chews on his lip again, and then gives up. 

He pushes inside, feeling Steve open up and stretch around him. He’s tight, overwarm and wonderful. God, if only he could stay inside Steve forever. If only he could live here, right here, just like this. Bucky groans, clapping both his hands to Steve’s tiny waist. He settles for a brief moment, with his hips right up against Steve’s.

It’s so good.

It’s so fucking good.

Bucky rolls his hips, grinding Steve into the mattress. 

Steve grunts, air punched out of him as Bucky finally starts moving in earnest. He snaps his hips into Steve’s, pushing him forward until there’s nowhere else for him to go. Bucky drives himself inside, chasing that hot feeling growing deep in his belly. God, this is good. He leans over Steve, stretching himself along his spine to cover him entirely with his own body. 

There’s not much leverage this way, but it doesn’t matter. He just wants to hold Steve here like this for a moment, to cover him and keep him safe. Bucky stands it for all of thirty seconds before he has to grind inside him again, has to feel that fire burn him up inside.

“God, doll. God,” Bucky moans, setting his teeth to Steve’s shoulder. “You got no idea how good you feel right now.”

“If it’s anything like how you feel…” Steve manages to say, low. “I got _some_ idea.”

“Hnn,” Bucky entones, pulling himself up enough that he can really drive himself into Steve, hips snapping together with the sound of skin slapping. It’s always like this, when Bucky teases Steve all slow and sweet. He drags it out until Steve comes, and then, then everything goes faster and faster, growing like a snowball rolled down a hill, until everything’s out of Bucky’s control entirely. He’s just following instinct now, following that urge to shove himself inside and take, take, take.

Bucky tightens his fingertips on Steve’s hips, holding him down and still with an iron grip. He’ll have bruises, for sure, but Steve’ll like that. He always likes marks leftover, little reminders of what they’d done.

Steve moans, turning his head to stare down his body at Bucky. Bucky grins at him, slapping his hips forward again in a rough, harsh rhythm. It’s burning hot, that fire inside him. It’s burning and growing up his spine, tingling at the tips of his fingers and toes. He could let it incinerate him now, let it burn him up to nothing so easily. Bucky fights it back, tries hard to drag everything out a little longer. 

Everything feels so good. 

It’s all just so damn good.

Steve clenches down on him, tries to rise up to meet him, to help drive the rhythm and Bucky can’t handle it. He can’t handle the shifting, the pulling, the way everything feels at that exact moment. He groans, shoving Steve downward again. He digs his fingers into his hips, as he thrusts again and again and again, and with another rough growl of a moan, comes. He spills inside Steve, panting and gasping for breath. 

He falls forward, landing on Steve’s sticky sweaty back with a soft smacking noise.

“Christ,” Steve says, reaching out with one hand to pat Bucky on whatever body part is closest. Bucky thinks it might be his flank. He can’t tell. Everything is a little hazy right now. “You kill yourself back there?” Steve asks, laughing softly.

“Nnn,” Bucky answers, rubbing his face along Steve’s shoulder blade. 

“You better not die on me, Barnes,” Steve says, still laughing. “You weigh about 800 pounds.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky manages to say. His throat is dry, like it always is, after. In a minute, he’ll get up and get something to drink for both of them. And then maybe he’ll shower. Or take a bath. Or just lay here until the sun goes down and he can feel all his limbs again. 

Steve cackles, barely managing to say, ”You just did.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
